Changing into a Rose
by Emmett'sGoldenAngel
Summary: All Rosalie wanted was to be beautiful and for men to actually notice her. Will her wish ever come true?


Night was falling over the mostly deserted main street in the small Washington town as Rosalie stepped out of the vintage clothing shop where she worked; she turned to lock the door and security gate behind her. She had worked a long, busy day by herself after the manager had called in sick. Usually business was fairly slow, but with Halloween the next day, they had more customers than usual, looking to buy unique costume attire.

She glanced up and down the street before crossing to her car, a shiny cherry-red BMW convertible. She had graduated high school 2 years ago and still drove her teen car. It was her baby, the only thing she actually valued in her life. She sighed as she looked back at the vintage clothing shop. Why did she even work here? She knew herself that it wasn't something she enjoyed, Rosalie knew that she'd rather be under a car, in a pair of greasy overalls with a wrench in her hand. Maybe one day, she'd save up enough money to open up her own auto shop. However, with no prospects of getting a better job where she'd actually earn a decent amount of money to open her own shop, it was unlikely to be soon.

Rosalie had never been popular. She could hardly even be called pretty. Her height was average, 5"4. She was thin, boyishly so, with no hips to speak of and a 32A bust... barely. Kids in school had nicknamed her "Boy chest". Her blonde hair hung limp and thin to her shoulders, unstyled. The only thing she could actually say she was thankful for was her clear skin and perfect eyesight.

Too bad she couldn't even tell if she'd "mature" into a nice body by looking at her mother or sister. Someone had left her at a fire station when she was about a week old. Foster homes tossed her around until she was finally emancipated at 16. Now 20 years old, she had few friends and no claim to family.

A frustrated sigh hissed through her teeth when she reached her car and noticed the orange flyer stuck under the windshield. She pulled it out angrily and went to toss it, but had a quick thought about the evils of littering and shoved it into her jacket pocket instead.

Traffic was a breeze and she was home 10 minutes later. She let herself into her small, second floor, 1-bedroom apartment, dropping her purse on the kitchen bar, along with her jacket.

The crumple sound of paper reminded her of the flyer and she dug it out. She meant to throw it away, but something made her curious about its message, so she smoothed the creases out to read it.

**"Dreams? Wishes? Plans?"**It screamed in bold lettering across the top. Smaller words followed. "You can realize the best the world has to offer! Just make your wishes and this Halloween, your world will change!"

No contact info, party addresses or any other information was listed.

_What the fuck is this_? Rosalie thought. She scrunched up the paper and tossed it towards the waste basket… and missed. Oh, well. She'd pick it up later.

She was heading toward the bedroom to change when she heard a scratching at the door. She opened it, but saw nothing, so stepped outside onto the walkway. No one was there.

She sighed again and closed the door, locking it carefully. Not that anyone would come in, she thought dismally.

"Not even a rapist would think I was hot enough to fuck." She frowned at her thoughts spoken out loud. Something about this holiday was making her gloomier and self-loathing than usual. Maybe seeing all the people invited too or planning parties, but having no plans of her own.

"I wish I was someone everyone wanted to be with, instead of little "Boy Chest!" Her breath caught in a half sob.

Changing took no time at all. She never bothered to wear a bra, even in public, so going from work clothes to shorts and a spaghetti strap top took about 2 minutes. It took 2 more minutes to heat leftover pizza, a few seconds to grab a soda, and then she was seated in front of the television and tuning in to the night's Halloween movie special "Friday the 13th".

Somewhere near halfway done with the movie, she started feeling weird. Her head was heavy and achy, her skin itched and felt hot and her eyes refused to stay open. She clicked off the TV set and stumbled to bed, not even bothering to put on pyjamas before curling up on top of the covers and passing into dreamless sleep.

She woke up slowly; feeling like her brain was full of cobwebs. She could barely remember coming to bed. Her clothes felt weird... they felt tighter.

Standing, Rosalie could feel the cool air on her bare stomach, even though her stretch top usually came halfway down her butt. She felt for the bottom hem, now somewhere between her belly button and boobs and pulled, but it just felt tighter around her chest.

Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she stumbled to the bathroom towards the mirror. As she looked at her reflection, her jaw dropped to the floor.

Her hair was full, thick and bouncy, falling in shiny waves down to her waist. Her bright baby blue eyes now sparkled covered with a thick layer of long luscious lashes. She had a heart-shaped face with glowing skin and rosy plump lips. Her ass and hips had filled out; rounding into a peachy bubble-butt above legs that went on for miles that even a cheerleader would die for. But the crowning achievement, above her flat, now toned stomach, were the boobs. No wonder her top didn't fit! She pulled it off and gaped at the huge wonders that now laid on her chest.

Each one was nearly the size of her head! The gravity defying orbs were topped with tight, pink nipples and areolas the size of a silver dollar. She touched one and it instantly hardened, sending tingles through her body. The nub stuck out almost half an inch.

Rosalie raised both hands to the giant tits, first gingerly, then firmly rubbing and squeezing her new accessories. Each movement made her skin tingle like an electric shock was passing through her body.

"This is fucking incredible!" She gasped.

"I've got to be dreaming!" She slid her fingers down her body and pinched her thigh. "Oww!" She rubbed the spot that now tingled with light pain.

"Okay... so maybe I'm not dreaming! But... how?" She gazed at herself bewildered in the mirror before being suddenly interrupted by her cell phone ringing in the other room.

"Where the fuck are you?" Her boss Jessica snapped. "We're supposed to open early today for the Halloween rush and you're 5 bloody minutes late!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Rosalie gasped. "I passed out without setting an alarm last night. I'll be there in 20 minutes!"

"Hurry!" Her boss snapped back, cutting the connection.

Rosalie ran for the closet... then just stood there, staring at her clothes. What did she have to fit her new body? Finally she settled on a pair of black leggings that had always been baggy on her, but now fit like a glove, and a red turtle-neck sweater. The sweater, which was once a full size too big, now hugged every one of her new curves and only came down to just above her belly button, leaving a bare inch and a half of skin. Her nipples poked out at the soft fabric. She sighed. Jessica would just have to deal until she could get some better clothes. She then grabbed her purse and was out of the door, grabbing an apple to eat in the car for breakfast.

Thankfully traffic was light for 8:15 in the morning and she reached work barely 15 minutes after her boss's call. She slipped in through the back and hopped right into unpacking the inventory she had forgotten to finish the night before.

"Is that you, Rose?" Jessica called from the front. She was a couple of years older than Rosalie, and had the complete opposite story.

An only girl with 2 older brothers, she was spoiled by her parents and very popular in school, mostly due to her bleached-blonde hair and cheerleader looks, DD breasts and skills at manipulation. She'd worked her way up quickly at the shop, taking over a year ago as manager, where she took complete advantage of the position to work as little as possible while still collecting a pay check.

"Yeah Jessica. Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. You're here now. Listen, I was thinking of taking off a little early tonight. Do you think you could-"Jessica's voice, which had been getting closer, trailed off. Rosalie looked up from hanging a 20's style dress to find the her boss staring, open-mouthed at her.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Her eyes were big as saucers as she looked slowly up her employee's new body. "There is no fucking way in hell you got work done like that since yesterday!" She stepped closer and poked a finger at one of Rosalie's new boobs. "Are you wearing fake tits, Rose?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No, of course not! I just woke up-" She cupped her breasts. "-with these! I have no idea what happened!"

"Oh my God." Jessica circled her. "You're fucking gorgeous, Rosalie! Your tits are bigger than mine!"

Rosalie frowned. "Please, can I just finish working?"

Jessica shook her head, a quick jerk to clear her thoughts. "Oh! Uh, yeah sure. Um, hey, I, uh, I have this party tonight... it's kind of a fancy dress thing" She cocked her head. "Would you like.. would you wanna come?"

Rosalie laughed. "Me? Really?"

Jessica nodded, eagerly. "Yeah! I mean, it might be lame... I don't even know. But you should come! It's at my house, a bunch of friends are coming by. We're having like, a costume party and there'll be alcohol and stuff. You should come! It'll be fun!"

With a slight nod, Rosalie agreed. "Uh, sure! Why not? I've never actually been to a costume party before! Well… now that you mention it, I've never been to a party, actually." She gave a wry smile.

"Oh my gosh! You have to come then!" Jessica gave her a huge grin. "I'll help you find a costume!" She circled the Rosalie. "No one is going to fucking believe this is you! You look like a new person, Rosalie! Fuck!" She skipped off back to the front to unlock and open up the shop.

Rosalie spent the rest of the day in the back, avoiding customers. She was amazed at her new body, and especially Jessica's reaction to her in it, but she didn't even know if it would last, and she was finding herself a bit clumsy with her new top-heaviness. Plus, every time anything touched her tits, tingles raced through her body and she had to fight the urge to duck into the bathroom and masturbate.

Time passed quickly and it seemed only minutes before Jessica was locking back up. She came back to find her.

"Time to find you a yummy costume, Rosalie!" She announced, eyes sparkling at the prospect. "Let's take my car. The mall should still be open."

Rosalie agreed reluctantly (Jessica had never tried to be friendly before) and the two-headed off in her black Mercedes.

As soon as Rosalie and Jessica arrived at the mall, Jessica lead them both straight to Victoria Secrets. Rosalie followed along behind her bossy new friend as she began to gather items into her basket. Rosalie was amazed at the place, she'd never actually step foot into a place like this, usually she acquired her clothes from charity shops/sales, not places like this. Rosalie felt like she didn't belong in places where you bought sexy things because Rosalie always thought it would be useless. No one would ever find her sexy; however little did she know that she'd wake up with a hot body!

Jessica pushed Rosalie into the dressing rooms. Costume after costume was discarded as too small to fit her new chest. Finally Jessica tossed in one that Rosalie immediately tossed back.

"No way! There's no way in hell I am wearing that!"

"Come on, Rose! Nothing else will fit you. Deal with it!"

The outfit she had found was not a normal adult outfit. It looked like something from a porn shop. Rosalie put it on slowly. A black mini dress that barely covered her ass, letting both cheeks hang out the bottom with a fluffy black fox tail that dangled below the edge and tickled the back of her upper thighs. The top of the dress was criss-crossed strips of fabric that covered inch-wide swathes of her breasts, looped around her neck and tied in the back. A tiny red thong, blood-red 6" pumps that just screamed 'fuck me' and a headband with black cat ears that completed the outfit.

Rosalie peeked out shyly from the dressing room. The costume made her feel hot and sexy and she immediately grew horny just looking at herself in the mirror, never had she dared to wear anything half as revealing in public.

"Well?" Jessica demanded impatiently.

"I don't know if I can wear this!" Rosalie hissed in a whisper.

"Don't be silly!" Jessica snapped back, pushing open the door to see. She gasped. "Oh! You are so wearing that! You're fucking hot! You're actually turning me on!"

There was a crash behind her as the sales boy walked into a display.

"See what I mean?"

"Fine!" Rosalie agreed. "Just let me change and we'll go."

"No time! Party starts in 30 minutes. Go pay and I'll meet you in the car."

Rosalie felt self-conscious walking to the register still in costume, but she figured if she couldn't wear it here, then she definitely shouldn't be going to the party in it.

The kid serving her at the register could barely look at her, keep his eyes off her chest as he rang up the purchase and gave her a bag for her work clothes. She could feel his eyes on her ass as she left and a sudden surge of confidence made her put an extra sway into her walk. She thought she heard him make a groaning sound as she walked out the store.

Rosalie cranked up the music in her Mercedes as they sped off to her house. The beat vibrated through Rosalie's body, relaxing her as the wind whipped through her hair.

A large red Jeep was parked out front of the three-story house when they pulled into the circular driveway.

"Oh, good!" Jessica said. "My cousin is here with the alcohol!"

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah. Emmett. We're throwing this party together. It started as his thing in college but now that he graduated last year, my parents take off for the night and we throw it together at my house!"

Rosalie carefully stepped from the car onto the gravel driveway. She wasn't used to wearing heels, so she wobbled a bit and used the car to help her balance. As she reached the front of the car, Jessica's cousin came back outside to grab more supplies from the open back of the Jeep.

Emmett stood at 6"5 tall, with a tight, muscular tan body that you could tell was just rippling with solid muscle. He was in his mid-twenties and had dark brown curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"It's about fucking time, Jessie!" He said, pulling a box from the Jeep.

"I was busy!" She pouted.

"You got off work over an hour ago!" his voice was husky, deep and rich.

"We had to go buy a costume." She waved her arm at Rosalie. "This is my co-worker, Rosalie. Rosalie, this is my cousin, Emmett."

He glanced up and saw her. For the first time in her life, Rosalie saw a gorgeous, handsome man take notice of her, his eyes sweeping leisurely over her body in its skimpy costume. His reaction was instant: a huge grin splitting his suddenly eager face which cause two adorable dimples to appear on his face as he dropped the box back on the car floor and came toward her.

"So nice to meet you, Rosalie!" He stood close to shake her hand and ran his other one up her arm. "My cousin never told me she worked with such a babe!" He winked.

Rosalie blushed scarlet. She wasn't used to men being attracted to her. Especially gorgeous ones! His hand felt nice on her skin and she could feel her nipples hardening. She knew he noticed because his breath caught in his throat and he leaned closer.

"I'm going to go get changed!" Jessica called as she left them standing by the car.

At the sound of the door shutting, Emmett looked back at Rosalie and grinned.

"So.. Jess has never mentioned you before? Are you new to town or..?"

Rosalie took a deep breath and looked shyly at Emmett. "Erm, no.. I've actually worked for Jessica for ages, it's just.. I've just recently gone through a.. well a change and erm-"

"Ohhhhhh, you're the girl who's just had a boob job right?"

Rosalie looked confused "W-what? No! No I haven't just had a boob job, you must have mistaken me for someone else!"

Emmett raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Ahh okay, sorry 'bout that darlin'! So what's this change you've just gone through?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Rosalie hissed.

Emmett grinned at her fieriness, never had he seen such a beautiful woman.

"So… Rosalie, you comin' inside or what?"

Rosalie nodded and walked towards the door and stepped inside the house. It was full of people who she had never seen before.

"Can I get you a drink? A beer or… something?" Rosalie turned her head and looked up at the gorgeous man who was offering to get her a drink_. I must be dreaming._

She nodded her head. "Yeah, that would be great, thank you." She smiled and bit her lip as Emmett grinned and turned to walk towards the kitchen. All Rosalie could do was stare at his ass as he walked away.

"See something you like?"

She turned and saw her boss looking down at her through he glasses. She was dressed up as a slutty school girl with her blouse buttoned down so her breasts were practically hanging out of her bra and a mini skirt that almost made her vagina on full view.

"What do you mean? I- I was just-"

"Staring at my cousins ass, yeah, I saw" Jessica smirked and rearranged her boobs in the mirror that was hanging on the door. "Where has the big lug gone anyway?"

Rosalie pointed towards the kitchen "Oh he just went to get some drinks."

Jessica turned to Rosalie and looked her up and down, "I can't believe that you actually look hotter than me."

"I do?" This was the nicest think Jessica had ever said to her.

"Fuck yes, I actually cannot stop staring at your tits and I'm not even a lesbian."

"Who's a lesbian?" Emmett looked between Jessica and Rosalie with a frown between his brow.

Jessica laughed and punched Emmett in the shoulder, "No one's a lesbian you dick head, except for you maybe! Now fuck off and go find me Mike!"

"Erm, he's just over there.." He pointed towards a short goofy looking guy with blonde sandy hair. Jessica grinned and smoothed down her mini skirt even though it made no difference whatsoever. "Excuse me ladies, I have business to attend to." And with that, she walked towards Mike with a little too much sway in her hips.

"What a slut.." Mumbled Emmett as he watched Jessica walk off. He turned towards Rosalie and smiled while holding out a bottle towards her, "Your beer.."

Rosalie took it and looked up at Emmett. He was so tall and she had on 6" heels!

"You're really beautiful you know.." Emmett said shyly which was unlike him. He never gets nervous around women but with Rosalie, he felt.. different.

She couldn't help but blush and grin, no man had ever called her beautiful before. She took a big gulp of her beer and then took a deep breath. "Emmett? Would you like to dance?"

Emmett nodded and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the crowd of people that were dancing. He grabbed her by the hips and started swaying her ass against himself along with the music. He leaned down and breathed a whisper into her ear. "You're so fucking hot."

Rosalie moaned, a little too loudly as Emmett started to kiss and suck on her neck. She felt a strange sensation travel through her body. His tongue felt so good against her neck. Emmett smirked to himself, with the position they were in he had an amazing view of her cleavage.

Rosalie bit her bottom lip as she felt the strange sensation again, however this time it was different, it was affecting her breathing. She felt as if she was having a panic attack. "Rose? Are you okay?" Emmett stopped his kisses on her neck and turned her around to face him. Rosalie looked into his eyes and frowned. This was all a joke. Why would he be kissing her, when there was so many beautiful women in the room who he could kiss? Rosalie shook her head and ran outside the door towards the Mercedes.

Of course, Emmett followed.

"Rosalie? What's wrong?" He asked. He was standing in front of her.

"Why are you doing this to me? Is this how you get your kicks? Messing around with ugly girls like me?"

"What do you mean?" Emmett was confused. "You're gorgeous."

Rosalie shouted, "No I'm not!"

"Honestly, Rosalie. You fucking are, I've never seen anyone as gorgeous as you before." Emmett stared into her beautiful blue eyes and moistened his lips.

"You're lying to me." She was in denial. She couldn't understand why this handsome man was interested in her.

"How could I lie to an angel like you?"

"I'm no angel." Mumbled Rosalie.

Emmett couldn't take anymore of this. He took Rosalie by surprise and backed her up against the Mercedes', stepping close enough so that his hips bumped against her stomach. His hands slid to her sides and down to her thighs, his thumbs stroking her smooth creamy skin as he leaned in to kiss her.

Rosalie had never been kissed before, not like this. Her last kiss had been in 6th grade, from one of the foster kids, It was quick and clumsy whereas this one was soft and warm. Emmett moved his mouth against hers and slipped his wet tongue into her mouth, he tasted like cinnamon and apple.

Emmett's hand slipping up her thigh made her shiver, her nipples were getting impossibly harder as he covered her left breast with his palm, gently massaging her flesh. It was a simple matter for his thumb to slip beneath the strip of fabric and touch her bare nipple, rolling it in circles. She let out a gasp, feeling familiar tingles that she felt back in the house shooting straight through to the centre of her body, between her legs.

"These feel so fucking real!" He squeezed her tit harder.

"They are real." Rosalie mumbled, her voice was soft and breathy.

Emmett let out a moan of appreciation as he pushed the straps to the side, uncovering her chest in the twilight. He couldn't help but stare at her chest as his hands cupped the giant orbs in his hands.

Rosalie felt her knees growing weak and her pussy getting wetter than ever before. She had never felt a man's touch on her body before.

His mouth covered her right nipple, his teeth scraping over the puckered nub. She whimpered, feeling her panties soak. The whimper seemed to break through the haze of his lust. He glanced up, pulling the dress back up over her boobs.

"Oh, God, fuck I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! It's just, your tits..." his voice trailed off and eyes glazed as he glanced back down at her body.

"It's okay," she said hastily. "It felt really good! You didn't have to stop... unless you wanted too, which is okay.. I guess I understand." Rosalie looked down, a frown gathering up on her face again.

He leaned down and kissed her. "If I don't stop now, I'll take you against this car and we'll get caught and I don't really want any other man seeing you without your clothes on."

With sudden confidence, she wound her arms around his neck, pressing her massive tits against his chest. "So let's find a more private place."

Emmett nodded eagerly, a shit eating grinning covering his face. "Follow me beautiful."

He wound her fingers into his and lead her towards his Jeep. He opened the passenger door for her and shut it once she was inside. Rosalie was breathing heavily as she strapped herself in. _Oh fuck, what if he thinks I'm shit in bed? Just calm it Rosalie, calm it._

She looked over at Emmett who had just started up the car, he was gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. _God he's so gorgeous._

"You're gorgeous too you know." Rosalie's eyes were wide as she looked at Emmett again who currently had a massive grin plastered on his face which made his incredibly cute dimples pop out of each cheek. Emmett smirked and placed the hand that wasn't gripped tightly on the wheel onto her thigh and lightly squeezed.

The entire ride to Emmett's apartment was full of cheeky touches by Emmett of course. Every now and then he would quickly guide his hand up Rosalie's thigh and under her dress, lightly tickling where she wanted him most. She couldn't take it any longer.

"How long till we get to your apartment?" asked an eager Rosalie. She was beginning to become sexually frustrated due to Emmett and his roaming hand.

Emmett couldn't resist the smirk that gathered on his face. "About 2 minutes beautiful."

Rosalie sighed and threw her head back. Emmett had somehow managed to move her soaked panties to the side and was rubbing his fingers against her.

"Fuck Rosie you're so wet!" She moaned again, this time louder.

Emmett suddenly removed his hand. She looked at him, with a frown gathered on her face. Rosalie was lost for words but managed to squeak out, "Are we here?"

Emmett nodded and jumped out of the car. She unbuckled herself and opened the door only to be met by Emmett who was holding out his hand. She took it and they both ran towards the apartment building.

"Fuck! I live on the 5th floor! And I'm not taking those bastard fucking stairs. The elevator alright?" Emmett looked down at her.

Rosalie nodded her head and found herself being dragged inside the elevator. Emmett pushed a button and the doors closed.

"I need to fucking kiss you again." Before Rosalie could respond she found herself being backed against the elevator wall. Emmett's lips moved quickly against hers as he kissed her passionately. She wound her fingers through his brown curls on the back of his head and kissed him back as his hands roamed her body once again.

Suddenly, they both heard a grunt. Emmett removed his mouth from hers and they both looked towards where the grunt had appeared from.

Looking back at them was an old man with his eyebrow raised and a knowing smirk formed with his mouth.

Emmett scratched the back of his head, "Erm, hey Mr. Carter..."

Mr. Carter nodded his head at Emmett and entered the elevator. They were only on the third floor.

The doors shut as Mr. Carter pressed for the 7th floor. Emmett and Rosalie stood there awkwardly next to Mr. Carter as the elevator moved. Emmett cleared his throat and looked straight ahead, wishing that the elevator would reach his floor already.

Finally, the elevator stopped at his floor and Emmett quickly stepped out and headed towards his apartment, bringing Rosalie along with him.

"Well that was fucking awkward!" Rosalie suddenly burst out laughing.

Emmett couldn't help but grin at Rosalie as he grabbed his key card out of his pocket. Fuck he wanted her so bad.

The door opened and Rosalie had no time to register the absolutely gorgeous apartment she had stepped into before Emmett slammed her back against the door, his hands sliding around her body and his hot tongue plunging back into her mouth. Rosalie let out a moan, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back like she was doing in the elevator.

Her dress was on the floor before she even registered his nimble fingers removing the items. Emmett stepped back to admire his view, Rosalie was standing in just her heels and a pair of panties that were absolutely soaked.

"Fuck, I can't believe how fucking gorgeous you are!" He pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his pants, letting them fall to the floor before kicking them away as he pulled her back into his arms. Rosalie felt his hard cock pressing into her lower stomach, throbbing with his heartbeat. Her eyes widened as she realised how big he actually was.

A sudden burning ache started, deep inside her pussy. She let out an audible whine, wiggling her naked body against his. "I want you so much!" Rosalie groaned against his neck, sinking her teeth into the muscle.

Emmett grinned while squeezing her ass. A quick jerk of his arms lifted her up, pressing her back against the door.

Rosalie locked her ankles together behind his back. She could feel the head of his huge dick against the slick lips of her pussy. Emmett moved his hips, lining up with her entrance and slowly sinking inside.

"Aaahhhhh...!" They hissed in unison.

Rosalie had never felt so stretched. He filled her up completely, pressing hard into her cervix. His heavy balls swung, lightly tickling her ass cheeks.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight!" his voice was incredulous. "I don't know if I can last!"

"Just fuck me, Emmett!" She squirmed against him and contracted her pussy muscles on his thick cock.

"Shit!" He jerked, grabbing her hips and lifting her up before slamming her back down onto his hard cock. Her tits jiggled with every stroke in as his hips met hers. Emmett lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue back and forth on the stiff nub as he continued to thrust into her body in deep, long strokes.

She felt the pull on her breasts all through her body, pleasure spiralling out along every nerve. Her pussy tightened around him, letting her feel every bump and vein of his cock as he pounded into her body, harder and faster.

A rising pulse began where his dick hammered into her, spreading like fire up her stomach, across her boobs, filling her with an overwhelming pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, Emmett, fuck me!" she gasped out, digging her nails into his back and wrapping her legs tighter around him. "Make me cum on your fucking cock!"

Emmett growled against her damp skin, biting down on her shoulder and plunging as deep as he could into her pussy.

As Rosalie felt his cock begin to throb in release, her own orgasm washed over her. Her pussy clamped down on the thick muscle buried inside it, spasming as she felt a gush of moisture flood out of her, squirting on his dick, her voice screaming out as she came and he filled her with his cum. "Fuuuuuuccckkkk!"

For a minute they remained frozen, both breathing heavily. Rosalie slowly unwound her legs and stood, feeling wobbly. Emmett brushed her hair back out of her face and held her up so she wouldn't fall.

"You are so fucking amazing, Rose." He leaned in for a deep, slow kiss. He tweaked her nipple between thumb and forefinger. "And these things have just become my new favourite toys!"

Rosalie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Emmett grinned and winked, "Well I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!"

Rosalie bit her lip, "Hungry for what?"

"Dessert." And before she knew it, Emmett had thrown Rosalie onto his shoulder and ran into his room, chucking her onto his bed. He pushed her legs apart and kneeled down between them, his head between her thighs. Emmett looked up at her for a brief second and licked his lips before burying his head in-between her thighs.

"Oh, FUCK."


End file.
